ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Non-Military Intelligence
}} The errant shot of the poisoned arrow segues the reader back to Vaarsuvius at the breach in the wall. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ * General Chang ◀ ▶ * Chang's Captain ◀ * Six Enlarged Soldiers ◀ ▶ * Female Low-Level Cleric ▶ * Another Low-Level Cleric * Zombie Dragon ◀ ▶ * The Death Knight ◀ ▶ * Skeletal Steed ◀ ▶ * Hundreds of Dead Hobgoblins, and a Few Living Hobgoblin Soldiers * A Company of Ghouls Transcript The poisoned arrow from Grand Larceny Prisoner's thwarted attempt on Hinjo's life flies through the air. It glances off the right horn of the Zombie Dragon, "puh-ting!", with Roy's lower half visible on its neck. It ricochets off a crenelated wall near a barred window, "puh-toong!" Miko Miyazaki can be seen inside, lost in despair. It flies directly towards the head of Vaarsuvius, who is busy casting a spell. It bounces harmlessly off V's Protection From Arrows spell, "puh-tang!", and lodges in the ground, "thunk." Vaarsuvius resumes spell casting. General Chang: Captain, report! Captain: So far, so good, General. Captain: We've lost three of the giant soldiers so far, but we now have a line of low-level clerics healing them every few rounds. Cut to a huge mound of dead hobgoblin soldiers with the giant Azure City pikemen continuing to skewer the ones still living. Chang (inset): And the enemy? Captain (inset): Taking heavy casualties, sir, but they show no signs of slowing down the assault. Chang: That's not a good sign. The hobgoblins I've fought have always been good soldiers... Chang: They wouldn't continue a tactic that was meeting with such failure. Vaarsuvius: General, if I may? Vaarsuvius: I think you are overestimating the intellect of these foul creatures. Vaarsuvius: It is my belief that they are continuing to attack simply because they are not bright enough to devise a strategy on their own. Vaarsuvius: There is no other logical explanation. Vaarsuvius: I feel confident in stating that since the enemy has so far failed to field a credible melee threat for your magically-enhanced soldiers, you should have no problem holding the breach for the day. Cut to the Death Knight outside the wall. Ghoul: Sir, we finally have enough corpses to serve as a ramp for your horse. The Death Knight rips apart his Xykon costume, "rrip!! rrip!" Death Knight: THEN LET THE REAPING BEGIN!! D&D Context * Protection from Arrows is a 2nd level spell, which works pretty much as advertised. * A round is the standard division of time during combat. Canonically, a round equals 6 seconds, during which time each player and each non-player character or monster gets an action. Trivia * The title is a pun on the term "military intellegence" which refers to spying and the like, but in this case refers to Vaarsuvius' high intelligence yet lack of understanding of military tactics. * This is the final appearance of Chang's Captain, who first appeared in #427. * This is the first appearance of Female Low-Level Cleric. External Links * 436}} View the comic * 39951}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Protection From Arrows Category:Uses cure wounds Category:The Battle of Azure City